In a technology related to voice, there is a known technology of equalizing feeling of a viewer on a magnitude of a sound for each content by using loudness which is the magnitude of the sound perceived by a person. In addition, in a technology related to video, high luminance such as HDR can be displayed, and opportunity is increasing in which the feeling of the viewer on brightness is significantly changed for each content.